


Fixing Holes

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy learned to sew when she was seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Holes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/gifts).



Joyce left her daughter twice a week at sewing class when Buffy was seven. When her six week class was done, Buffy brought home a matching twin set: blouse and skirt. The green fabric perfectly set off her eyes, even if the shoulders were a little square. Joyce packed the outfit in her hope chest when Buffy left it to hang in the back of her closet for years.

Buffy certainly never let anyone know her secret. There was no way in hell that she was sewing on Xander's missing buttons or a ripped hem on Willow's skirt. Some things were better left unsaid.

The year she battled the First, Buffy didn't have time to raid the empty stores like the other girls. And no one thought of grabbing clothes in Buffy's size, not even Dawn. Buffy's clothes ripped every time she fought. She'd sit on the porch and watch the sun rise while sewing up the holes, knowing that she'd reached another day.


End file.
